


Mine, yours

by Lovinglarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, M/M, OT5, Orgasm Control, That's it, handjobs, harry is really submissive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovinglarry/pseuds/Lovinglarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is pretty submissive. Especially with his four favourite boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, yours

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on smuttydirection requested an orgasm control kind of smut and this just popped in my head (the prompt i got is ot5-submissive Harry centric)

Harry was on his knees yet again. Naked, sweaty, hands crossed behind his back held together by two strong hands. He chokes as the long thick length of Liam’s cock hits the back of his throat, often bumping the inside of his cheeks. He splutters and coughs, lamely attempting to suppress his gag reflex. He flexes his arms, tries to free his grip, but he stumbles as Liam thrusts in harder and deeper ,causing Harry to drool filthily on his chin. Another hand is keeping Harry’s head upright, the fingers pulling angrily at his little curls. 

“Your fucking mouth Harry” Liam groans as he pulls back only to rest the heavy head of his cock on the tip of Harry’s tongue. The young one happily swirls his tongue around, to lick at the few drops of precome that drop from the slit. He moans wrapping his cherry lips around the head, sucking hard with a hollow of both his cheeks. He looks up, offering his shiny watery eyes to a whimpering Liam. He releases his cock with a lewd smack of his lips.

“Good boy” Liam pats his head and Harry purrs, keening under the little taps. He smiles, blinking hazily while Liam strokes his cock harshly, the tip pointing to the left side of Harry’s face. He grunts and his nose scrunches up. And that’s the last thing he does before he comes in long white streaks, giving Harry’s rosy cheeks a new shade of milky white. “Very good”. Liam rolls his fingers into the messy puddle he’s formed and brings them dangerously close to Harry’s soiled mouth.

“Suck” he whispers, popping the ‘k’ sound, taking things on a higher level of filthiness. And Harry never stops, suckling on the digits, till the last drops of still fresh come. His hands are then released, and they stop pulling on his hair, and suddenly, Niall is facing him, licking his lips, and stroking the clean side of his cheek with a thick finger. 

“You’re so good Harry” he murmurs, with the faintest blush on his cheeks. Harry smiles timidly and looks to the ground. Still not touching his hard cock cause he’s been told not to come until he is asked to. He loves when they tell him he’s doing good. He especially loves them even more when they use him as their little sex pet, sitting him down on the floor and coming on his face until he can’t see anything else but white. 

Niall kisses him, because he’s the best kisser and he prefers to claim Harry’s lips once his throat’s been thoroughly fucked by a ten inch thick cock. He twirls both of their tongues together, not even asking for control because he knows Harry’s given up all domination for tonight. 

“Come on” Niall murmurs on his lips “Stroke my cock yeah.” Harry nods and travels his hands down, grabbing Niall’s member by the base. He adjusts his hand to shape it in the curve of Niall’s cock, pumping his hand in quick snappy movements.

“Shh, shh slow down baby” Harry complies, keeping his grip tight and swift. He squeezes his hand when he reaches the   
underside of the tip, milking more precome out of the squirming boy. 

“Talk to me Harry. Tell me what you like, what you want us to do to you”

“I-I like when Liam fucks my mouth” he starts, hoarsely, wiping his thumb around the head, to pump his hand a bit faster. 

“Then….then he calls me a slut and says I’m good.”

“You like that yeah?” Niall is nearly gone, pressuring himself to not come that soon. It’s just that Harry’s wrecked voice does things to him and –

“Fuck I love when I jerk you off. Your cock is so nice. So Hot”

“Huh” Niall fucks into Harry’s fist and he fucking won’t last long. He pants, when Harry rolls his balls with his second hand. He still hasn’t finished his rant.

“I want…Zayn to.. I like when he nearly makes me come. Because he’s so good with his tongue. And it hurts cause I have to hold it in. I fucking love this. I..” Niall starts moaning, chasing now the last seconds of his pleasure until his reaches his peak. 

“Yeah good Harry, carry on I’m nearly there. Make me come”   
Harry fastens his strokes as Niall seeks for his lips once more. “Then..” Harry struggles to form words, but doesn’t reject Niall’s tongue invading the roof of his mouth. “Lou…Louis pins me down. He holds on me so tight it hurts. But I like that yeah…I like” More precome dribbles from the slit, this time creating a little flood around Harry’s fist. “And he fucks me, so hard I can’t even breathe anymore. That’s so good…fuck Ni!” Niall comes into Harry’s hand, with his eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“Yes yesss” he hisses once he has given his last drop. Harry softly uncurls his hand and licks it clean as Niall crawls back, to curl into Liam’s lap, still in the cloud of his high. 

Harry is pushed to lie on his back. His two arms held up and pinned down by a mischievous Louis offering him one big fucking sneaky grin. He spreads his legs, already knowing what was to happen to him. He knew Zayn wouldn’t venture past his balls since a buttplug, a rather large one, was trapped inside his hole. He was pinned down while Liam was pushing the lubed plug inside his unprepared hole but he just laid there numbing himself at the slight pain. And of course, Liam praised him.  
So Zayn kneels between his legs and immediately sinks his mouth down on Harry’s cock. Zayn does that thing where he moves his head up and down the stiff length. Harry moves his hips with the rhythm of the boy’s filthy mouth. 

“Zaynnnn” Harry whines, and said boy moans around Harry’s cock, sending a few buzzing motions to the centre of his thighs. He’s about to come always about to, but Zayn tightens his lips warning Harry to hold back. And the poor boy does, battling with Louis for him to loosen his hold, but he loves the pain, loves the way he’s biting his nails in. Harry stops trashing around, keeps his hips down and contrasts his stomach as if to knot his orgasm inside himself. Zayn does that other thing where he uses one hand to style his hair to the side while he keeps the head of Harry’s cock inside his mouth. He draws down, twisting a bang around his finger causing Harry to whimper and gasp, signalling his body calling for an orgasm. 

“Don’t” is all Louis says, not loud enough for Harry to hear but somehow, he seems to control himself, winding himself down to the point where he couldn’t even feel Zayn’s mouth on his dick anymore. Of course Louis chose his moment to call him a good boy and he abruptly comes making Zayn pull back just as quick. Harry comes in two streaks, his body spasmodically twitching. Zayn is quick to take hold of his cock, squeezing impossibly hard until Harry stops breathing and begins to cry.   
It feels so uncomfortable, but Harry promised and even though his eyes are clogged with tears he was proud to have not disappointed his boys. He rubs his bruised wrists once Louis lets him go, but he’s giddy and impatient. He smiles when Louis pushes a string of his hair back, to mat it with the rest of his plastered hair. 

“You’ve been such a good little boy Harry.”

“Always for you Louis”

“Always” Louis whispers. He aligns his body to Harry’s, wrapping an arm under the boy’s back to press him to his chest. Harry likes this position. Even if he doesn’t see Louis’ face, he can still see Liam, Niall and Zayn and most of all he can feel. He’s reduced to his touching sense and he loves the way it duplicates when Louis is out of his sight. The older one lifts one of Harry’s legs, to reach a hand behind them. He twists the buttplug around before pulling it out slowly. Everyone is silent as Louis positions himself, using the slick from his own dick to lube up. He pushes in, past the tight entrance and coos Harry for taking it like a good boy. He thrusts in, slow but rough, keeping Harry close to him. He flattens his hand on Harry’s left pec, pinching a nipple and probably leaving scraps marks. 

“Lou…” Harry grits between his teeth, he puffs his cheeks, and tries to push back on the slow rhythm Louis has adopted with him. Louis pushes in deep and soft, pressing up to Harry’s bundle of nerves, each time pressing harder. They both arch in the same direction and moan in unison. 

“Come for me Harry then, come on” Louis is still impossibly slow but it doesn’t matter because Harry feels on edge, like he always is and he happily obliges, following Louis’ request. He comes untouched, forming a messy little pond on the carpet. Louis follows after, biting down on Harry’s shoulder to match the bitemarks he’s left over the last times. As soon as they stop, the rest of the boys are on top of them, each of them stroking a part of Harry’s body, claiming and marking him. Because he’s theirs and they’re his it’s always been like this.


End file.
